


Homewrecker

by AndreM962



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Chloe is most wise, Dorks in Love, Feelings Realization, Love Triangles, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreM962/pseuds/AndreM962
Summary: After reconciling with Tokio, Goh invites him over to Cerise Laboratory to meet his friends. Ash is not happy about this. Goh/Tokio with hints of Ash/Goh and Chloe/Goh.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Tokio, Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise/Gou | Goh, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou | Goh
Kudos: 30





	Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. No fics about episode 32 here at all? Shame on you guys! You need to work faster. But you know what they say about “Be the change you want to see in the world” and all that.   
> I hope this gets more people interested in TimelessPromiseShipping. I mean, JourneyShipping is still my favorite, but this is really cute too!

"I see you've brought along _another_ stray", Chloe remarked idly.

Goh beamed at her in response. Nothing could shake his joy right now.

What was the cause of such happiness? Why, Tokio of course. Goh and Tokio had rekindled their friendship, and Goh couldn't be happier. Especially after he managed to convince Tokio to visit the Research Center where he worked.

Chloe sat down on a bench next to Ash, her seeming apathy masking her concern for Goh's wellbeing. After all, she didn't know this Tokio fellow, aside from the fact he hurt Goh's feelings in the past. There was nothing stopping him from doing so again. But inwardly, she was glad to see Goh smile so earnestly.

Ash, for his part, was chowing down angrily on a corncob, mostly so he could avoid speaking to the two. If Goh noticed his friend's anger, he didn't show it. He was too enraptured by Tokio's presence. Tokio ran his hand through Goh's messy hair.

_I don't see what's so great about this Tokio guy_ , Ash said to himself. _Not like he ever won any Pokemon battles before. Not like he's been a_ Champion _before. What's the deal?_

Sadly, this was when Ash finally swallowed the last of the corn and was forced to stare awkwardly at the infuriating scene before him. He didn't know why it hurt so much. Friends are the best thing in the world. Goh has a new friend. Goh's friend makes him happy. So why doesn't it make _Ash_ happy?

He wanted to look away, or leave in a huff. But he couldn't keep himself from staring. Goh and Tokio couldn't look more different, yet got along so well.

In response to Tokio running his hand through his hair, Goh did the same to him, his deep blue eyes looking into Tokio's vibrant green, his dark fingers passing through Tokio's snow-white hair and pale skin. The contrast reminded Ash of a male and female Nidoran standing together.

Finally, Goh's hand came to rest on Tokio's chin. They stood like that for a while.

"I never forgot about you, Goh, I swear", Tokio said. "And I didn't forget about you. I'm so glad it was all a misunderstanding." Goh replied.

"Come on, I want to show you all the Pokemon I caught! Last one to get to the park's a rotten egg!" Goh said, while running off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tokio said, and ran off after him, laughing. It was a bright, cheery laugh.

Ash sighed while straightening his posture. He was glad he didn't have to watch the two anymore, but he was still mad. Maybe it was just because Goh never acted that way around him. He was sure Goh would _never_ yell in Tokio's ear about his forgetfulness or anything like that.

He crossed his arms, pouting. "What does he got that I ain't?"

"Let's see- smarts, proper hygiene, a good grasp of grammar..."

Chloe, who had been busy brushing Yamper's fur, opened her mouth to speak.

"You need to stop being so jealous, Ash. It's not a good look."

"J-Jealous? I'm not jealous! I don't get jealous, Chloe."

"Then why are you acting like a prima donna?" Chloe asked with a grin.

"Just... who does he think he is? He just walks in here out of nowhere, acts like he owns the place, and tries to steal away MY Goh-"

"YOUR Goh? Listen to yourself! You haven't even started dating him yet! Stop being so possessive! Goh is your friend, but you don't _own_ him."

Ash could only frown guiltily at Chloe's words. She was right, of course. She was always right.

"Look, if Goh really is in love with Tokio, there's nothing either of us should do to stop it. That's his choice. It's not like he even knows you're crushing hard on him."

Was that why he was acting so weird? It was a crush? Huh. Ash had thought you could only crush on people of the opposite gender. That was how Pokemon were, after all. But it made sense.

"If you had any people skills at all," Chloe continued, "you would have noticed Goh's been crushing hard on you, too. It's just that he's overwhelmed by reuniting with his first crush after he thought he'd been rejected. But as far as I can tell, you're both in the running."

"But it hurts so much to see them together, Chloe. How do I get over all this jealousy, so I can start acting like a good friend again?"

"It gets easier with time", Chloe replied, as she got up from the bench and started walking back to her house. Then she turned around one last time and gave Ash a knowing look.

"I mean, I got over my jealousy of you, didn't I?"


End file.
